<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One small step by AndromedaSmith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002528">One small step</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaSmith/pseuds/AndromedaSmith'>AndromedaSmith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Across Time [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Missing Scene, Reunion Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:34:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaSmith/pseuds/AndromedaSmith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During Kara’s brief visit to the future, Karamel’s second first time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Mon-El</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Across Time [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One small step</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a missing scene from “Two Steps Forward,” slotting in right before the last scene of Chapter 5. And sorry, not sorry, about the title.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Too soon?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not soon enough.”</p><p> </p><p>He bent slightly to nibble at Kara’s earlobe and run his lips down her neck to her collarbone; she moaned in response. Abruptly he put one arm under her knees and the other under her shoulders, scooped her up to the sound of her giggles, and carried her to bed. </p><p> </p><p>Or would have if her heel hadn’t caught on the doorframe and pulled Mon-El off balance, collapsing them in a heap on the bedroom floor. </p><p> </p><p>He wheezed for a few moments — being kneed in the diaphragm by someone with super strength is no joke — and her eyes narrowed in concern. As she was about to start apologizing, he got his breath back and began to chuckle. Her giggles restarted. Their happiness bounced off the bare walls of the small room. After a few moments of near side-splitting glee, they lay on the floor, panting and grinning at each other.</p><p> </p><p>“That was getting too serious, anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll show you serious.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly their mouths met and it was very serious indeed. Tongues met teeth, hands threaded into hair, and two throats moaned. Heat rose between them. Without breaking their connection, he rolled onto his back and pulled her on top of him. His hands found her backside, pressing her body into his. She ground down against him, answering the rumble in his chest with a whine of her own.</p><p> </p><p>Even Kryptonians and Daxamites need to breathe, eventually. They broke for air, nostrils flaring, then crashed lips together again. She ran a thumb across his cheek, traced the curve of his ear, the length of his jaw. With one hand he scraped fingernails up her spine and ran fingers into her hair; with the other he caressed the round globe of her perfect ass. She broke from his lips to lick at his earlobe and kiss her way down his neck.</p><p> </p><p>He placed his hands on the small of her back, pivoted to slide his legs out from under hers, and sat them up. Perched on his lap, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into her. He rested his head against her chest and she could feel her heart pound against his temple. He pulled back to stare at her, the wonder clear on his face. She returned his smoldering-and-slightly-amazed gaze and leaned in to kiss him again, capturing his lower lip between hers. His hands came up to trace down her collarbones and touch her breasts through her borrowed blouse, hesitation suddenly showing on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you … are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>There was no doubt in her voice. “Help me get this off.”</p><p> </p><p>She released her grip on his shoulders as his hands fell to her waist. He tugged at the hem of her shirt and she raised her arms to let him pull the garment over her head.  Reaching over, she pulled on his sweater. It tore in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Oops.”</p><p> </p><p>“At least you didn’t break my nose.”</p><p> </p><p>He smirked and she pushed him back down to the floor, gasping at the heat between them where their bare skin touched. He unhooked her bra and she lifted her torso just enough to let him free her breasts. He pulled her down against him and they both jerked when her nipples touched his chest. He rolled his hips up into hers as she brought her mouth to his in another searing kiss. Tongues tangled and bodies rocked on the hard floor.</p><p> </p><p>The silver chain around his neck threatened to tangle with the golden one newly placed around hers. When they felt the slight tug, both stopped moving. He oh-so-gently unclasped first hers and then his, placing the two necklaces carefully away from their intertwined bodies.</p><p> </p><p>She watched the precise movements of his long fingers. The way his body fit together with hers, the musky and just slightly sweet taste of him, the scent of his skin: all so familiar. As if they had never been apart. As if they hadn’t kissed for the first time in years ... just half a day ago? And when he looked at her, that sadness that he’d carried was gone. Such a relief to see that burden shed.</p><p> </p><p>Rolling them to their sides, she dove in for another kiss, then pulled back to gaze at him hungrily.  She ran her hand over the hard planes of his chest. When he’d come back to her — but he wasn’t hers, then — she couldn’t help noticing that he was stronger, leaner. Now she could touch, admire, appreciate— and let herself believe that he <em> was </em> hers again. She pushed herself to her knees.</p><p> </p><p>“Try the bed again?”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, started to speak, and let out a yelp of surprise when she picked him up, stood, and deposited him on his back on the neatly-made bed. She stood just out of his reach, taking in his wild hair, swollen lips, yearning eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Slowly she unfastened her skirt and let it fall down past her hips, leaving her clad only in lacy red panties.  His eyebrows climbed into his hairline. “That’s what you wear under your suit these days?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not for just any mission.” She winked. </p><p> </p><p>She stepped out of the skirt and lay down next to him, pulling at his pants — more gently this time — to help him undress. Soon she had him right where she wanted him: naked, gloriously so, the evidence of his desire for her clear. She licked an index finger and trailed it down his torso, then leaned in to kiss his lips as her finger reached his abs and then his rock-hard erection. He groaned and broke the kiss to bury his face between her breasts, turning his head to lick one, and then the other, nipple to diamond peaks.</p><p> </p><p>Now it was her turn to groan. She gently pushed his head back from her chest as she began to slide down his body. Tongue licking a stripe of skin, teeth scraping at his obliques and then his hip bone, she touched her lips to the weeping head of his cock. His hips flexed toward her as he breathed her name.</p><p> </p><p>She looked up at him and grinned. Then suddenly he was taking the lead, rolling her on to her back and licking his way down her side while palming her breasts. She twitched at the cool metal touch of his ring, squirmed at the unfamiliar scratch of his beard, giggled again when his tongue touched a ticklish spot. He kept going all the way to her feet, eyelashes dark against his skin as his lids closed. Changing direction, his tongue dragged up the inside of her leg, warm hands sliding underneath to squeeze her bottom. </p><p> </p><p>The smell of her arousal reached him and the desire to taste her, to feel her writhe, to see her fall apart, was irresistible. He grasped the sides of her panties and pulled them down; now it was her turn for hips to rock toward him. He peppered kisses along the inside of her thigh, across her mound, along the other thigh. She moaned and bucked and grasped his head, not being subtle at all about where she wanted him. </p><p> </p><p>Finally he touched his lips to her folds. She purred like a satisfied cat. Slowly, slowly he licked his way around her labia, already puffy and swollen. He flicked his tongue against her clitoris and she shrieked, quickly muffling herself with one hand. He slid down further to push his tongue inside her and taste her wetness, bumping his nose on her clit and breathing her scent in deeply.  She rolled her hips and ground herself against him, her sounds increasing in pitch as he worked her with his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>He pulled back and his lips were around her clit as he slid one finger, then two, into her throbbing core. He stroked the sweet spot inside and increased the suction of his lips. Her hands tightened in his hair as her walls began to clench around his fingers; she wailed and tumbled over the edge. He kept stroking her as she trembled through her climax. Lifting his head and opening his eyes, he thought he saw her eyelids briefly glow red. Gradually her breathing slowed and her fingers loosened their grip.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good?” Suddenly he was almost shy, desperately eager to know that he had pleased her.</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes. “Amazing. Now get up here.” She opened her arms and tugged him up the bed until they were face-to-face, his body partly covering hers. Their skin scorched where it touched. She traced her fingernails down his spine and he shivered. With her other hand she cupped the back of his head and pulled his face to hers. She tasted her own juices on his lips and tongue and hummed her satisfaction.</p><p> </p><p><em> So long </em> . It had been so long since he’d held her, stroked her skin, buried his face in her golden hair. And yet, any pleasures given or received since that long-ago last time had already dissolved from his memory. There was only her. He felt her skin against his, reached a hand up to stroke one breast, and sighed into her mouth. The younger version of himself would have been more aggressive, almost desperate with the need to be inside her, to feel her tighten around him. He wanted that, too — okay, <em> needed </em> that — but touching her, holding her, was everything. He just wanted to <em> be </em> with her, to soak in her afterglow.</p><p> </p><p>But it seemed that Kara had other ideas. Palming his cock with the hand that wasn’t holding his head, she stroked him, first gently, then with more strength. He groaned as she ran her thumb to the sensitive spot just below the head. She reached lower to cup his balls, lightly tickling the soft skin. </p><p> </p><p>“Mmm … you feel so good.”</p><p> </p><p>He thrust his tongue deeper into her mouth, licking every part of her he could reach, sharing her flavour. Her hips rocked against his; he could feel the wetness trickling down her inner thigh, hear the tiny juicy noises of her pussy in between their gasps. </p><p> </p><p>She shifted onto her back and pulled him on top of her, spreading her legs and tilting her pelvis. He slid into her as if they had never been apart, as if they were two halves of the same whole. Even their sighs were simultaneous. She flexed her muscles around him and they both moaned at the exquisite feeling. Pushing up onto his hands, he began to thrust slowly into her, relishing the way her pussy gripped him as he withdrew and yielded as he pushed back in. It had never felt like this with anyone else. She was so strong. He didn’t have to hold back, could give her everything he had.</p><p> </p><p>Her blue eyes were nearly black with desire, her skin flushed and hair disheveled; he had never seen anyone so beautiful. How could he be so lucky as to have this second chance? He flipped them over so he could gaze at her as she rode him, swiveling her hips into his as he pushed up into her. Reaching between them to flick at her clit, he was rewarded with a moan and then a grunt as she ground herself down on his fingers. She leaned forward, hair falling around her face, and placed her hands on his chest to give herself more leverage. His hands came up to grasp her hips.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes wanted to close, to roll back in her head in pleasure, but at the same time she wanted to drink in the sight of him. Grey eyes blown nearly to black, the angles of his nose and jaw softened by the dimples from his smile — no, his grin. He was beaming at her like she was the last light left in the world. An answering grin spread across her face.</p><p> </p><p>The pace of Kara’s hips quickened and he could feel her walls start to flutter around him. She shivered and shook, crying out. He flipped them once more, driving hard as her pussy clenched tightly around him. An answering tightness spread from his balls up through his cock; he buried himself in her core, felt the slight touch of her cervix. And again, as she brought her hands up to squeeze his ass. His ass — and every other muscle — went rigid as the climax took him. She reached up to put her hands on his chest again, taking his weight. His vision went white and he breathed her name.</p><p> </p><p>Sweat-slick and boneless, they sprawled side-by-side across the bed. She turned her head to see that he was once again wearing the same absurdly happy grin that was on her own face. He squeezed her hand and pecked a kiss to his cheek. She sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“So glad I came.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.”</p><p> </p><p>It took a minute for the ... other … interpretation of their words to hit; it <em> had </em> been a long day. He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows, her face scrunched up, and their laughter rang from the walls. They were still smiling when sleep finally took them. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When I wrote “Two Steps Forward,” in the Before Times of early 2020, I wasn’t quite ready to attempt smut. But in working on the (still-in-progress-not-abandoned-I-swear) sequel, I needed to write this part to figure out where the characters went next. And I figure even my amateur Karamel smut is better than none: if 2020 brought anything home to me it’s that life is short and we need to find joy where we can.  </p><p>If you want some more “second first time,” may I recommend peggystormborn’s “Century 31”, aprincessofdaxam’s “the more things change” and xxashleyxx’s “Second Chances.” There must be others I’ve missed; please leave your recs in the comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>